


Captivity

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Hurtkylofest [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Captivity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Kylux, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Against all odds, Kylo is taken captive by the Resistance. When he's finally rescued, he doesn't expect such simple comforts to feel so good.





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Day 4 prompt for hurtkylofest on tumblr. Prompt: First shower after being held captive for a long time

He didn’t know exactly how they managed to get the dampening cuff on him during the fight, but the shock to his system of being partially cut off from the Force had thrown him off long enough that they could get the second one on. Kylo was too overwhelmed by the loss that it had been child’s play for the Resistance to bring him down and knock him out. The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground, the cuffs connecting to hold his arms behind his back, and a Resistance fighter sneering down at him smugly before pain bloomed in the back of his head and it all went dark.

He’d awoken on the floor of a cell, dark and dingy, still bound. His lightsaber had been taken from him but at least they’d left him his clothes. Kylo had only had a few moments to get his bearings before a member of the Resistance arrived, looking annoyingly cocky. Kylo had growled and spit on their boot.

The weeks that passed were a blur of boredom, humiliation, and pain, although less of the latter than he’d expected. Between interrogations, they left him alone in the cell with nothing to do but stew in his thoughts in the dark between fits of sleep. They fed him and gave him access to a refresher only when it was time for questioning, likely in some attempt to make him unconsciously associate the good with the bad. They hurt him, too, did what the Resistance likely considered torture, but Kylo wasn’t swayed. He’d performed countless interrogations himself that were far more brutal than what they did to him.

Still, it wore on him and it took most of his energy not to let it show. He had no intentions of giving the Resistance anything, even the satisfaction of making him suffer, showing disinterest until they got close enough that a snarl or attempted bite would do the job of intimidating his captors. Amusingly, despite his bound and impotent state, they did actually jump back when he made his little aggressions. It was the closest thing he had to entertainment or power in this place.

The final few days, though he didn’t know that they would be his last at the time, had been particularly hellish. The interrogations had become less frequent, but longer and more punishing, his captors finally figuring out that they could in fact hit him as hard as they wanted without him being able to do much about it. The infrequency also meant he was fed less and denied access to a refresher most of the time. With his hands bound behind his back and the Force still out of reach, Kylo hadn’t even been able to open his pants to urinate in the corner, leaving him to suffer the indignity of pissing himself. Fortunately, that had only happened once before rescue came.

The first sign that something was happening was the shouting and boots stomping on metal outside his cell. Kylo perked up, looking up from where he was slumped against the wall of the cell. His shoulders ached from being held back for so long and the cuffs had rubbed his wrists raw, but this position was better than lying on the floor, so he dealt with the added pressure on his arms.

More sound filtered through, including what sounded like blaster fire. With difficulty, Kylo got up onto his knees and then worked himself to standing. His entire body ached from both abuse and disuse, but he wanted to be on his feet for this, if it was indeed what he suspected.

Dozens of stomping boots raced through the halls, the sounds of battle quickly fading. That was either a good sign or a very bad one, depending on the outcome. Kylo stood as tall as he could manage, ready to face whatever was coming next, in case it was another threat. No matter who or what it was, he would not be broken.

The cell door opened with a hiss and Kylo had to shut his eyes against the blinding light, as he always did. When he finally managed to blink them open without too much of a sting, he immediately relaxed. Stars, he’d never been so thankful to see that bright orange hair.

“Ren?” Hux asked, seeming shocked by Kylo’s state. “Kriff, what have they done to you?”

“The binders,” Kylo ground out as Hux approached. “I need them off.”

Hux nodded and called for one of the Stormtroopers outside the room, who produced a key. Kylo sighed with relief as Hux moved around him to unlock the binders, his arms finally free and the Force enveloping him once more. Kylo sighed at the feeling. Fuck, he’d been deprived of it for so long, it was like he’d lost a limb.

Even with his arms freed, moving was still difficult, so long spent on a cold, solid floor combined with the relatively mild but still painful injuries he had hindered his movements. But Hux was there, helping to guide him to the transport ship they’d used to raid the Resistance base. Kylo knew he reeked of stale sweat, urine, and blood, yet Hux politely pretended he didn’t notice, even on the cramped ship back to the Finalizer.

It was a blessedly short trip, the Finalizer being in orbit, and soon enough Kylo was back on board and being ushered through the corridors. It felt strangely surreal as they walked through the familiar hallways, as if it were just an illusion that could disappear at any moment. Yet Kylo was too numb to care, mechanically following Hux wherever he led. When he realized they were going to the command quarters instead of the medbay, Kylo was surprised, but he was too tired and too sore to question it.

When the door to their quarters closed behind them, Hux let out a long breath, his façade finally breaking as he turned to Kylo. “Fuck, Ren, are you alright? We’d been looking for you for so long, I wasn’t sure we were ever going to find you.”

“I’ve been better,” he said, though this was a significant improvement. “Right now, what I really want is a shower.”

Hux’s nose wrinkled slightly. “Yes, I can imagine you do. Go ahead, I’m going to get some things ready.”

Kylo headed to the refresher and stripped down, sealing himself into the stall. When the hot water hit his skin, he actually moaned in relief, endlessly grateful for the real water shower they had as opposed to a sonic. A shower had never felt this good before in his life, the heat and steady rhythm of the water washing away the grime and soreness as one.

He didn’t know how long he spent just standing there, head tipped up and eyes closed, savouring how wonderful something as simple as a shower felt after so long without the barest comfort. While he’d never been truly concerned about the Resistance killing him while he was there – he was too valuable a target for more than one reason – there had been a part of him that had wondered if he’d ever escape. If they’d known his about his old identity, and there was a good chance they hadn’t, they would’ve known there were worse things they could do to him than any brand of torture.

His musing was cut off by the sound of the shower stall opening, Hux climbing in with him. Kylo didn’t question it, just moved slightly to accommodate the second body. Fortunately, the design of the shower was such that they could both fit under the spray, so Kylo didn’t have to give up any of the blissful warmth. Fuck, he wanted to stay here forever.

Hux grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hand. “Turn around and close your eyes. Tip your head back a little.”

Kylo obeyed, turning around and tipping his head out of the spray enough that Hux could start working the shampoo in with sure, deft fingers. Kylo couldn’t help a moan of pleasure; he was already so relaxed from the shower itself, but the soft, affectionate touches felt even better. The only contact he’d had in his weeks of captivity were the occasional bits of violence during the actual interrogations and his captors manhandling him to and from those and his cell. He’d missed this so much, even more than he’d thought now that he had it again.

As Hux guided his head forward, rinsing out the shampoo, something in Kylo cracked and shattered, the numbness collapsing all at once. His eyes pricked and he turned around, wrapping around Hux and pulling him close. He needed to _feel_ him, to feel the warmth of someone else, someone who wasn’t going to hurt him or humiliate him.

Hux returned the embrace, letting Kylo all but crush him to his chest as the water ran over them both. “It’s alright, darling. I’ve got you now. You’re safe.”

No tears fell, but Kylo still sobbed, a sad, pathetic sound escaping his throat. Hux shushed him gently, shifting his weight until Kylo caught on and they were rocking gently back and forth. The rhythmic motion was strangely soothing.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Hux murmured, one hand moving from around Kylo’s middle to the back of his head, holding firmly. “I won’t let anything like that happen to you again, alright? We killed them all, they can never hurt you again. You’ll be okay, darling, I promise you.”

Kylo took deep breaths, drinking in Hux’s words until he no longer felt like he was going to shake apart. He didn’t know why it was affecting him this much, but the feeling of Hux against him and the warm water still flowing over them helped. Weeks in captivity had strange effects on people, he knew that, yet he’d thought himself somehow above that, somehow immune.

But apparently he wasn’t, and when Kylo finally calmed down, Hux finished washing him, scrubbing him gently with soap all over and then using the conditioner on his hair. Kylo melted under the sensations, the exhaustion getting to him. He still hurt everywhere, even if there were no serious injuries, and he desperately wanted to sleep in a bed for the first time in stars knew how long.

Fortunately, Hux didn’t tarry, and soon they were out of the shower, Kylo’s legs wobbling a bit as he stepped out. Kriff, he was so _tired_ , like all of the things he’d experienced over the last few weeks were just hitting him now. Thankfully, Hux was there to help towel him off and get him into bed.

Once they were settled, Hux wrapping around Kylo from behind, Kylo was nearly asleep in moments. The bed felt as good as the shower had, simple yet so unbelievably pleasant he could barely process it. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he could process everything. Right now, he just wanted to drown in comfort and warmth until the oblivion of sleep claimed him.

Before he slipped off, though, he heard Hux say, “Just so you know, we did take one prisoner from that base. The one who was in charge of your… ‘questioning’. They’re in the brig for when you’re feeling better.”

Kylo didn’t have enough left in him for a verbal response, but he couldn’t help but smile, making a pleased noise. Once he was healed and rested, he would certainly be paying that one a visit. For now, though, he was content to drop off into sleep, feeling warm and clean and safe for the first time in far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
